A Lot Of Women Have Small Feet
by Marie S Zachary
Summary: What if the woman in Mr. Monk and Mrs. Monk really was Trudy? Adrian NEVER stopped loving her but there were obsiticles standing in the way of them. With a little support from their friends however they can overcome the hard times and be reunited


Disclaimer: I don't own Monk, Natalie or Trudy. This is AU so Trudy's only been gone 3 years

"A lot of women have small feet Mr. Monk," Natalie said almost defensively.

Monk stared at her.

"Yes," he acknowledged, "Natalie why are you so on edge today? Is everything alright?"

"Sure," she said

"When you say 'sure' like that you mean no. What's going on?"

"Nothing!"

"Natalie"

"Alright… you would have found out eventually so I might as well tell you. First I want you to sit down though"

"Why?"

"Please… Mr. Monk its important"

"Okay," Monk said calmly and sat down.

"Mr. Monk… the other day I was at the café and…"

"And?"

"There's no easy way to tell you this. A woman walked into the café"

"So? Natalie I'm sure that happens hundreds of times a day. What's the big deal?"

"It wasn't just any woman. My Monk, it was a woman you know"

"Well that narrows it down a little," Monk said, "I don't know a lot of women-"

"Mr. Monk… it was Trudy"

Monk stared at her and could tell from her expression she was absolutely serious.

"How is that even possible?"

"There was a situation that would have put you in danger," Natalie explained, "and killed you if she didn't fake her own death"

Monk shook his head in amazement. His poor wife had gone through so much and she went through so much alone just to protect him.

"It would have been really bad," she said, "and things would have gotten worse before they got better. Now I know you guys missed out on a lot of time together but it was only 3 years"

"Three years without her and I finally have her back," he said crying with joy.

"For a little while anyway," Natalie said

"What do you mean?"

"Mr. Monk look around you. Look at this scene here. All the evidence… it's-"

"NO," Monk yelled, "NOBODY IS TAKING HER AWAY FROM ME AGAIN"

The captain walked in.

"Monk calm down-"

"Calm down? CALM DOWN! **CALM DOWN! **I just got her back I will not **lose** her"

"That's not going to happen," the captain assured him, "but meanwhile you need to calm down."

"Where is she," he asked, "I NEED to see her"

Leland calmed him down and then showed him where she was.

"TRUDY!"

"Oh Adrian!"

In 20 seconds flat they were in each others arms locked around each other like they would never let go.

"Being without you was a nightmare," she told him

"For me too," he soothed, "but at least we're together now"

"Yes," she whispered, "but for how long. Adrian you know what's been going on. You know what normally happens in this type of situation-"

"I WON'T LET IT HAPPEN," he spoke with conviction, "I will not lose you again. I love you too much"

"And I love you," Trudy said, "those days without you… they were worse then… you know. It was hell!"

"For me too," he told her, "for me too and I will **not**let that happen anymore. I WON'T lose you"

"Aren't I…"

"If you are then so am I," he said, "I will be with you the whole time and I mean it. I will not lose you again"

Meanwhile Leland was on the phone with the D.A's office.

"Yes I know that but it was an accident. Kelly it's Monk's wife here… she wouldn't do that… she's… thank you… thank you so much!"

He hung up the phone.

"So," he began, "I just spoke to the D.A's office and they are dropping all the charges"

Both Monk and Trudy cried in relief. Monk could see the sadness in Trudy's eyes though.

"Honey"

"A man is dead… it was an accident but a man is dead"

"Yes," he said, "and tragic as that is and BELIEVE ME I KNOW it's tragic, it was an accident"

"We should at least do something to honor him though," she said

"How about starting a fund in his name," Randy suggested walking in.

"A fund is too been there done that," Trudy said, then looking at Adrian her face lit up. She knew **exactly **what they should do and Adrian would love it.

"How about," she began, "if we start a **clean up the environment**program. He was a major environment supporter-"

"And I love cleaning," Monk said, "we could call the program **C.U.T.E **for Clean Up The Environment"

"That really **is **CUTE," Leland said excitedly loving the fact that his friends were happy and okay in what seemed like forever.


End file.
